BeastOut: Remix
by ZeroSabreMaster
Summary: An ancient secret threatens to disrupt one young man's peaceful existance. Can he learn to control his power, or will it destroy him? An AU story based primarily upon EXE Beast. [Rated for extreme violence and dark themes].
1. Chapter 1: The Demon Awakens

My name is Nathanial Urshan. At fifteen years of age, there's nothing particularly special about me. I guess you could say I'm above average in intelligence, but that's about all that might set me out from someone else. I don't really have any friends--it seems the older I get, the more painful interacting with others is (although I do not think I will ever understand why)--and pretty much all my time is either spent in school, at work, or on the computer. You know, the usual "nothing." But hey, at least I'm not out getting into trouble, right? Nah...I seem to land myself in enough trouble right inside my little circle; I try--I swear I try--to keep my temper in check, but it's just so hard sometimes...

But enough about that. To balance out my lack of social life, I have a wonderful family life. Sure, Dad works a little too much, and Mom can have more of a temper than me sometimes, but we all have our flaws, right? I guess the key is to understand that no one's perfect. You know, like the Wise Man said, "Pull the log out of your own eye 'fore you try and pull the beam out of your brother's." I mean, if you think about it, other people gotta' be puttin' up with your flaws more than you realize, so isn't it only fair that you put up with theirs? If we all went around with a chip on our shoulders 'cause someone did something that hurt us, we'd just end up with an all-out war. Better to put up with a little in peace than fight out a lot in war, ya' know? Than we're just spreadin' the hurt around...

But I digress. Anyways, my parents are pretty cool, and I suppose I do have one friend--Benjamin Morris--and he's a really, really close friend, at that. I mean, we talk about everything; I even told him about the nightmares I've been having recently (something I haven't even discussed with my parents). Sure, we argue and bicker a lot, but it's never anything serious, and it's usually more debating than anything else (which is something we both enjoy and are good at). Yeah, yeah, I know...a lot of people say there ain't no difference, but we know better; arguing has absolutely no point, while debating strengthens the mind and is usually at a much more intellectual and refined level. You just have to do it a few times; you'll know the difference.

So, yeah, life is good. To an outside observer, maybe it's seems kinda' repetitive and dull, but if my teenage years went on like this until the end, you wouldn't hear me complain.

**

* * *

**

July 5, 2006 AD.

On that fateful day, everything would change for the worse for this young man. 

Not just a little worse, either; his whole life was about to take such a dramatic turn that he would be remembered as a demon of the worst kind for the next one thousand years of Terran history.

And even then, he would fall into legend as the worse plague ever to spite this earth.

Things that are hidden cannot remain that way forever.

**

* * *

**

"...And I'm telling you that the Confederates were a bunch of turncoats and traitors!"

Another day, another dollar. Another day, another hollar.

Both boys--Nathanial and Benjamin--worked as busboys at the same diner, and had--much to the chagrin of their co-workers--a habit of getting into debates while they worked. Today, their discussion had turned towards the Civil War, and both of their opinions were rather heated.

"You take that back! They were revolutionists, just as bit as honorable as George Washington and Benjamin Franklin!"

At this point, the boys probably should have turned their discussion to less dividing topics. See, Nathaniel had some great-great-great-great grandfather (whom he very greatly admired) that had fought on the South's side in the Civil War, and--quite unkowingly so--Benjamin had struck quite a nerve.

"They were not! They only cared about enslaving other people! How is that honarable, huh?"

Unfortunately for the pair of them, their debate-turned-war had at this point become so loud as to disturb the customers and attract the attention of the boss.

"If you two don't be silent _right now _and return to your duties, you _will _be looking for work!"

At this point, Benjamin turned bright red and began quietly washing dishes again. Nathaniel, however, completely ignored the angry manager.

"How dare you! How _dare _you! AAAAAARRRGH!"

This last sound can best be described as a...roar (one, in fact, so beast-like that no human should be able to make it). At the same time, a strange, dark light surrounded Nathan. The uppers parts of his arms and legs were covered in a black, jumpsuit-like material, while the lower parts (as well as his torso) were encased in blue armor. Three long, sharp claws were found where his toes should be; his fingers were replaced by an even more dangerous set, and a tail ending in a spike made itself evident. A black face mask covered the area surrounding his mouth, and a blue helmet (with a pair of fake purple eyes showing on the front and yellow spikes extending from the back) covered the rest of his head and face, so that only his eyes were showing. Said eyes were blood red, and a murderous rage was evident within...whatever being this truly was.

As he spoke, his voice was deep and gutteral. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Benjamin slowly backed up, while at the same time trying to calm down the wolf-like creature that had once been Nathaniel Urshan. "Whoah! There's no need to get so angry. It's just Benjamin...your friend...so, so calm down." He was grasping at straws, and he knew it. But he was scared out of his mind and couldn't think of anything better. (Which would've gone along the lines of running for his life).

The beast merely gave out a long, ferocious growl, and advanced foward with a countenance that would've made the Reaper proud. Benjamin backed up a couple more paces, but came up against a wall. With speed that defied reality, the beast flicked his arm...and gutted Benjamin in the stomach with its claws. As the latter gasped in agony, the creature raised him above its head and smashed him against the wall. It left a large dent, and Benjamin Morris fell to the ground, completely broken.

**

* * *

**

One hour later, the nearby military establishment of Fort Knox had been completely turned out to deal with the threat.

"What's the report?"

"It's bad...very bad. The creature is rampaging throughout the town, and--whatever it is--it can outrun and cheetah and is strong enough to bust through concrete with its bare claws. The locals have already suffered a good deal of deaths."

"Fine. But nothing is invincible, I don't care how other-worldly it is. We'll just keep launching explosives at it until it drops; is everyone in position and ready for action?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then come with me; I want to get a look at this thing myself."

Nervously, the subordinate followed his Lieutenant, and after a couple of minutes, they reached a hill overlooking the beast's current position. Using a pair of high-powered binoculars, the latter was able to get a crisp view of the monster's power and horror, leaving him utterly speechless.

After a couple of minutes of silence, his aide spoke up. "Should I tell the men to begin the assault?"

"No...something's happening! Take a look."

Taking out his own pair of binoculars, the aide followed his superior's orders. The beast seemed to be in great pain; it was writhing on the ground and clutching its head between its claws. The aide was about to suggest that this was a good time to launch the assault, when the creature's shape began shifting, its beast-like qualities diminishing and then dissapearing altogether. In its wake...the form of a young human was seen.

"What does it mean, sir?"

"It means...that we must help him."


	2. Chapter 2: Death Come Quickly

A lone nurse worked in the hospital room where Nathaniel lay, checking various vital signs and scribbling out her report on a notepad. She tried not to, but--after hearing who this was and seeing a live television broadcast of the destruction caused in the nearby town--she couldn't help but feeling nervous, and her hands trembled slightly as she worked hastily (wanting to leave the room as soon as she could). But if trouble arose, the big burly security guard sitting in the corner would be able to help her, right? _He might be able to stall the beast...for a couple of seconds._

But she was a mother, and she couldn't help but feel compassion for the young man lying before her. His breathing was labored, his heart was beating quite weakly, and it was obvious that he would be in great agony as soon as he awoke. But the best thing she could do for him was what she was doing right now, and so she carried on with her assignment. Just as she finished up, however, his eyes opened, and he turned towards her and weakly stretched out his arm in a beseeching fashion. His voice was heavily laced with pain and little more than a broken whisper. "Kill...me...quickly, before...before it comes back. Aaah!" His face contorted with pain, and his head fell back onto the pillow. "Please..."

The nurse's heart was torn in two...as was her normal decisiveness. Ending his life was a ridiculous notion, and yet...he seemed to be in so much pain. It wasn't just physical pain, either; it was as if his very essence, his very soul, was in the throes of dire agony. She didn't know what had happened to him, but she knew it was nothing previously know to mankind. He had said "before it comes back." Was something controlling his body? What other answer was there? And if that was the case, would it really be compassion to simply let him suffer at its hands? What was she to do?

It didn't take long for her to decide; whatever was happening, this young man understood it infinitely better than she did, and he had requested that she end it. With shaking hands, she began unhooking the life support machines which--at this point--were completely necessary to his continued existance. As she worked, she felt the security guard's eye on her, but he made no move to stop her. Indeed, she almost got the impression that he approved of her actions. After the final machine was disconnecting, she noticed a great peace and calm come over the boy's face, and he mouthed a silent "thank you." The nurse was freely crying at this point...in just a few moments, his suffering would be ended.

Then very adbrutly, the quietness of the room vanished. Strength flowed back into the boy's features, and a great malice twisted his face. Sitting up, he grabbed the front of the nurse's shirt and forced her face directly in front of his. His voice was powerful and full of hatred. "Do you really think that healing a Terran shell is such a hard thing? Your pathetic attempts will come to nothing! I _will _rise again to execute revenge upon my enemies!" Just as suddenly as it had occured, Nathaniel's face melted back into its previous state of anguish, and he released her and fell back onto the pillows. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry..." he gasped out between the tears. _So close, so close. _

The nurse had been very scared when the boy had grabbed her, and she did not know what to do. She still wanted to help him, but it appeared that whatever demon lied within him, it was going to thwart any attempt at killing it. Even if she had a weapon, the beast would probably arise fully to defend itself in that scenario. What was she to do? She couldn't, wouldn't, let him suffer in this manner, but she knew that very few others would agree with her intended method of helping. And yes, if there was any other way to help, she would've climbed up the highest mount or descended into the lowest depths of the earth to do so, especially now that she really saw what was happening to him. But she knew with a complete certainty that there was no other way.

She was spared further uncertainty, however, when the doctor and a specialized physiciatrist arrived. The doctor was a broad man, and his voice was deep and threatening. "What is going on here? Why are the life support machines unplugged?"

The nurse struggled with an answer for a moment, but the guard in the corner came to her rescue. "The patient unplugged them himself."

The doctor looked doubtful for a moment, but after seeing that Nathaniel seemed to be breathing and such quite sufficiently on his own, he relented.

After assuring the nurse that he would take care of things, he sent her on to another patient; while he began examining the physical health of his patient, the physiciatrist--a small, petite woman--began talking to him. He completely ignored her, however; his gaze was fixed on the security guard (who had abandoned his "post" in the corner and approached within a few feet of the bed). "Help...me...please."

Misunderstanding the direction of his plea, the physiciatrist hurried to assure him, "We will...we will."

Again, he ignored her. "Quickly...kill me, please."

And before the doctor or the physiciatrist could make a move to stop him, the guard--uncaring of any reprecussions--drew his revolver and fired several times at the boy.

While many hide their heads in the sand, some men still understand that steel determination and callousness is sometimes the only way to prevent great tradgedy.


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing the Truth

Eh, another short one, but it's late, and I wanted to get a chapter done 'cause I'm never sure I'll be in the mood to write the next day. It also seemed like a decent spot to break at. (And, hey, no one ever said that every chapter had to be long).

LanHikari2000x: Well, as the story progresses, I'll be pulling more and more MegaMan characters. It's a loose AU story, so I think fanfiction is fine.

Shadows in the Light: Nah, it's not the end. Just a really good cliff-hanger for my month or so absence. Heheh.

Anyways, thanks for the compliments. (You too, MHP).

* * *

The silence was deafening; not a word was spoken, not a move was made. All four seemed to be in shock; the doctor and the phsyciatrist were--understandly enough--more than a little surprised at the sudden actions of the security guard, while Nathaniel and said guard seemed to be disconcerted by something different. Finally, it dawned on the former two what had occured (or rather, what _hadn't_ occured): the trigger had been pulled, but no shots had erupted. Still, the silence reigned supreme, broken only by Nathaniel's wrenching sobs. 

_Why, why can't it end?_

The security guard quickly checked his gun over, but couldn't see anything apparently wrong with it; it would take a more detailed examination, but that would take time...time he didn't have. Any moment now, the other guards would burst into the room, and any chance he had have would be over. Closing the gap between himself and the bed, he went to swing his pistol at the boy's head; given his strength and the correct target, it would be lethal. After seeing how the nurse's attempt had been terminated, it is uncertain whether or not such an action would've been effective. History is not given the oppurtunity to see, however, for, as it turns out, the doctor had sufficienty recovered himself to thwart the guard's attempt. The two were roughly of the same size, but the guard's superior strength and experience would've won out in a scuffle after a few moments. Unfortunately, the other guards entered at that moment, and--at a nod from the doctor--quickly overwhelmed the first guard.

Nathaniel never saw him again.

* * *

An hour later, and Nathan was staring blankly at the nearest wall; he had completely cleared his mind of all thoughts and activity...it just hurt too much to think, to remember what had happened. At least now he wasn't drifting in and out of consciousness; everytime he fell back into sleep, the nightmares returned. He was an avid student of lucid dreaming, and had pretty well mastered every trick to manipulating one's dreams. No matter what he was dreaming--even if he was having a nightmare--he could change it to his liking. Not so with these; no matter what he did, he was trapped...trapped in hell. 

But for now, he was lost in a comforting blank whiteness.

That was not destined to last for long, judging by the approaching physciatrist. Nathan sighed inwardly and quickly closed his eyes, hoping that she hadn't noticed that he was awake. The absolute last thing he wanted to do right now was talk about what had happen; he just wanted to lose himself in nothingness until the memories and images faded.

She took a seat on the edge of the bed, and addressed him. She was gentle as she spoke, yet insistent. "Nathaniel, I know you're awake. You really need to talk about what happened; we can't help you if you don't.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and his voice seethed with anger. "As if you understand enough to really help me. Why don't you go play your stupid games with someone else?"

"So maybe I can't understand everything, but I do know that if you don't open up, you're going to destory yourself."

"I've already destroyed myself; all I want now is to die."

He never expected what she did next...she slapped him. Tears of surprise sprang to his eyes as she grabbed his head and forced him to look her in the eye. "Nathaniel Urshan, I'm ashamed that anyone could act so pathetic. I don't care what happened; this "pity party" you're throwing is going to stop..._now._"

It worked. Slowly, he softened, and more tears appeared until he was freely crying. He turned his head, and then began recounting his experience in a broken tone. "I can remember it clearly, almost as if...as if I'm still living it. I felt such a rage and hatred towards everyone I saw; they had betrayed me and I was exacting my revenge. And yet...along with the anger, I felt a deep hurt, a hurt that was alleviated with each person I...I...killed." His deep sorrow was more than evident as he looked back to the physciatrist, and finished. "But the worst part was...I enjoyed every moment of it."


	4. Chapter 4: The Realm of Despair

"Give in...give in...give in."

Nathaniel's conversation with the physciatrist had been very exhausting both physically and mentally. Long after she had made her discreet exit, he had continued bitterly weeping; his sorrow over his actions was compounded infinitely by the fact that he understood so very little about what had occured. Would it happen again? Could he stop it? Could he at least control it? Much to his distress, the only answers he could find to all his questions pointed to a recurrance, almost certainly worse than the first. Eventually, he had drifted into sleep.

"Show the world your true self."

Ever since the "outbreak," he had had the same exact nightmare every time he fell asleep. Everywhere he looked, it was completely black; there was ground beneath his feet, but he couldn't even see that. It was a darkness not only to be "seen," however, but one that could truly be felt. He was completely lost in the darkness, and no matter how far or how fast he ran, it still engulfed him. Then the voice would begin, pounding at the very core of his being, wearing him down and eating at his resistance.

"You know who you are...embrace it."

As the voice continued, he slowly sunk to his knees, completely defeated. He felt such an all-consuming despair, and he found couldn't remember anything else but that despair. It had consumed his entire life, and it was still devouring him now. All he could see was darkness; all he could feel was darkness; all he _knew_ was darkness. He used to know a way to escape it, but he couldn't remember anymore.

"I will show you the way."

That was it! He could remember now. It was those _terrans _who had caused his suffering. _They _had created the darkness he wasnow foced tolive in, and the only way to break free was to destroy them like the filth that they were. How _dare _they! He was going to shred every single one he could get his claws on...but first, they would feel the darkness_he_ felt. Oh, yes, he was going to make them _suffer_. Then they would know what they had done.

"Yes, you must destroy them all if you want to find peace."

A terrible rage was forming over him, and he could feel his natural state returning. Even though he knew it was only a dream, it was comforting to shed the Terran skin for his familiar wolf-like body. Soon he would awake, fully returned to his true state and ready to wreak havoc upon the world of men.

But then the people began appearing; he could see many of the people he had killed during his first awakening. There was a despair in all of their eyes; it was, in fact, the same despair he had experienced within himself. "Go away! You're dead!" he snarled. He lashed out at several with his claws, but he merely passed right through them. Still, they continued to surround him, piercing him with those eyes. After a few moments, his resolve faltered and he turned away, only to be faced with the friends he had killed at work. Someone then tapped him on the shoulder, and he whirled around to face Benjamin. The gaping wounds he had inflicted were still there, and the other boy was staring at him with accusatory eyes. The two had been very close...

"You have no friends! They'll all turn on you, just like they did before!"

Suddenly, his rage returned, tremoundously greater than before. Whoever owned that voice was trying to manipulate him, and he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. It was as if a fog had been lifted from Nathan's mind.

**"NO! I refuse to kill anymore innocents! And I refuse to listen to you anymore!"**

He wasn't sure how he knew, but he just _knew_ that he could affect the speaker just as the speaker had been affecting him. Somehow, the speaker had mentally linked with him...and that would be his downfall.

"Oh, is that so? You might as well face it! Youcan'tescape your true self now that it's awakened!"

Building up energy born of rage, he dashed fowared. Leaping up, he brought a tremoundous force crashing down upon an invisible object, creating a bright explosion. As he jumped back, a dark figure appeared that instantly reminded Nathan of the Grim Reaper.

"Why? Why do you resist?"

He didn't answer; if he stopped to bandy anymore words, this _creature_ would have him killing those close to him yet again. He merely snarled as he rushed foward again. **"Rot in hell!" **The energy rushed through him again, and his claws moved at incredible speed. Within seconds, the being was torn in more than two dozen places, and blood gushed from him in turrents. Although none of the wounds were physical, of course, they still represented damage inflicted in the mental realm. Backing up a few paces, Nathaniel prepared a final attack. Clasping his claws in front of him, he fired a beam of energy at the ground directly in front of the being; it created an explosion so intense that the being's mind would be completely destroyed. Unfortunately, it unlinked from the mental realm only a moment before, and Nathaniel wasn't quite ready to chase him down.

His rage spent, Nathaniel slowly returned to his human form. He had taken no damage during the encounter, and he felt a peace and contentment he hadn't experienced in quite some time.

Unlinking himself from the mental realm, he fell into a deep and refreshing sleep. One with no dreams.


End file.
